militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ansar Bait al-Maqdis
Shadi el-Manaei (Disputed) |clans = |headquarters = Sinai Peninsula |area = Egypt |strength = 1,000–2,000 |partof = |previous = |next = |allies = Islamic State |opponents = |battles = Sinai insurgency Gaza–Israel conflict }} Ansar Bait al-Maqdis (ABM, Anṣār Bayt al-Maqdis, "Supporters of the Holy House"), also known as Ansar Jerusalem ("Supporters of Jerusalem") is an active militant group that has been operating in the Sinai Peninsula since the Egyptian Revolution of 2011, with its operations increasing in the wake of the overthrow of Mohammed Morsi in July 2013. The group is believed to be the main group behind the militant activity in the Sinai. The group recruits Bedouins as well as other Egyptians and people of other nationalities. Nabil Na'eem, a former member of Egyptian Islamic Jihad, has claimed that the group is funded by the Muslim Brotherhood's deputy chairman Khairat al-Shater. Ten leaders from the group were reported to have escaped from the Sinai to Gaza and Marsa Matrouh in late 2013. It was designated as a terrorist organization by the US State Department on 9 April 2014, as well as by the government of the United Kingdom on 7 April 2014. Attacks *The group has bombed many pipelines that carry gas from Egypt to Israel. *The group mounted an attack on Israeli troops in September 2012. *One member of the group, who was a former army officer, was responsible for the assassination attempt on Mohamed Ibrahim Moustafa that occurred in September 2013. *The group also claimed responsibility for an attack on a military intelligence building in Ismailia in October 2013. *On 20 November 2013, the group claimed responsibility for the assassination of Mohamed Mabrouk, a security officer involved in the trial against Mohamed Morsi, who was shot dead outside his home in Nasr City on 17 November. *A police compound in Mansoura was bombed by the group on 24 December 2013, killing at least 16 people, including 14 police officers. *On January 31, from the Sinai Peninsula a rocket was launched towards Eilat. The Iron Dome intercepted the rocket. Ansar Bait al-Maqdis took responsibility for the launch.Radical Salafis claim responsibility for Eilat rocket fire, Ynet News 01-02-2014 *The organization claimed responsibility for an attack in Eilat, Israel which occurred on 20 January 2014; no damage or injuries were reported. *The group took responsibility for an attack on a police checkpoint in Beni Suef on 23 January 2014 that killed 5 people. *The group claimed responsibility for the January 2014 Cairo bombings that took place in late January 2014, though it later indicated that the Soldiers of Egypt group was behind one of the bombings. *Claimed responsibility for shooting down of military helicopter in Sinai that occurred on 25 January 2014. *Claimed responsibility for the assassination of Mohamed Al-Saied that occurred on 28 January 2014. *The organization claimed responsibility for an attempted attack on Eilat, Israel which occurred on 31 January 2014; the rocket was intercepted by the Iron Dome system. *Claimed responsibility for the 16 February 2014 Taba bus bombing that killed four people, including three Korean tourists and an Egyptian bus driver. The group warned all tourists to leave Egypt before 20 February 2014. *Claimed responsibility for attacks that killed 3 people in the Sinai that occurred on 2 May 2014. *Released a video showing the beheading of 4 Egyptians accused of being Mossad spies and providing Israel with intelligence. *Claimed responsibility for the killing of 6 security personnel. References Category:Rebel groups in Egypt Category:Jihadist groups Category:Sinai Peninsula Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by the United States government Category:United Kingdom Home Office designated terrorist groups